Diskussion:Jean-Luc Picard
2333/2335 Widerspricht das nicht "Willkommen im Leben nach dem Tode", als Q sinngemäß meint, dass Picard das Kommando erst in der Schlacht von Maxia das Kommando über die ''Stargazer'' übernimmt? -- defchris (✍ talk) 13:35, 3. Mär 2006 (UTC) tja, und Boothby fragt in ein missglücktes Manöver zu Picard:"Das weiß ich, wo haben sie ihre Haare gelassen ?" - und in Nemmesis, Picard zeigt Crusher ein bild von der Akkademiezeit und fragt:"Erinnern Sie sich an den ?", der hat aber keine Haare. Letztendlich alles Fehler, davon gibt es noch mehr, von denen nur einige nachträglich korregiert werden, interessant ist z.B. wie die Sache mit den Klingonen korregiert wurde, wobei man damals wahrscheinlich nicht gedacht hat das mit Kahn in Verbindung zu bringen. Aus dem ausbügeln einiger solcher Fehler könnte man theoretisch noch mehr Startrekfolgen machen. Vandalismus Kann jemand die Nummer 89.54.186.162 sperren. sieht ja nach vandalismus aus. Ich hab keine Ahnung wies rückgängig geht -> muss jemand wissendes machen. Habs nur bemerkt! -- Roggan - Meldung 18:02, 27. Okt 2006 (UTC) Das sieht ja schrecklich aus. Kann man das rückgängig machen? --Janeway :erledigt :damit ihr beide was lernt: einfach auf "versionen" klicken und die passende aussuchen, dann auf "bearbeiten" und speichern -- suit talk 19:10, 27. Okt 2006 (UTC) Klon=Bruder Hier steht, dass Shinzon Picards Klon ist, aber ist er eigentlich nicht auch sein Bruder? Klingt vlt. etwas merkwürdig, aber ich würde meinen Klon, wenn ich einen hätte, als meinen Bruder bezeichen. Könnte man das vlt. ändern?? --Janeway 15:04, 25. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Ein Bruder ist ein männlicher Verwandter, der von den selben Eltern abstammt. Eigentlich stammt Shinzon aber eher von Jean-Luc ab als von seinen Eltern. Und Picard wird ihn sicherlich auch nicht als seinen Bruder bezeichnen.--Zottamann 16:52, 25. Nov 2006 (UTC) Wieso? Eigentlich stammt Shinzon genauso von Picards Eltern ab, wie Picard. Er ist eben nur eine Kopie von Picard, aber meiner Meinung nach hat er die gleichen Eltern wie Picard. --Janeway 18:24, 25. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Das ist ne philosophische Frage, über die wir uns wahrscheinlich lange streiten könnten. Deswegen fange ich jetzt einfach mal mit der Argumentation an, dass Shinzon nie als Picars Bruder bezeichnet wird, sehr wohl aber als Klon.--Zottamann 23:53, 25. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::Ich glaube, wir sollten es bei der guten alten "nie erwähnt, also kümmert uns das nicht"-Regelung lassen. Das Thema wurde in "Star Trek: Nemesis" nicht angesprochen; in einer geschnittenen Szene lediglich davon, dass Picard seine Individualität verloren hätte. Mehr nicht. Eigentlich sind beide genetisch miteinander verwandt, genau wie eineiige Zwillinge. :::Dennoch abschließend noch von mir: Es bedarf, um jemanden "Bruder" oder "Schwester" zu nennen, eines gewissen Familiensinns und zwar ganz unabhängig davon, ob man nun wirklich "blutsverwandt" ist oder nicht, wie uns die Klingonen zeigen, aber vor allem Worf und sein Bruder Nikolai. 04:31, 26. Nov 2006 (UTC) Warum ist Picard noch nicht im Ruhestand? Ich habe da mal eine Frage. Picard ist 2379 immerhin schon 74, wenn er 2305 geboren wurd. Wieso hat er noch nicht abgemustert? Immerhin mussten die Senioroffiziere in ST VI am Ende doch zur Erde zurück um abzumustern. Und da war z.B. Kirk erst etwa 60.(vorrausgesetzt er wurde 2230 geboren).--84.185.244.86 12:16, 11. Dez 2006 (UTC) :ist kirk nicht freiwillig gegangen?--Shisma 12:19, 11. Dez 2006 (UTC) Nein, jedenfalls bekommt Uhura eine Nachricht rein, dass die Enterprise zur Erde zurückgekehren soll, zwecks eben das die Führungsoffiziere abmustern--84.185.244.86 13:06, 11. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::vielleicht, wie bei uns real, eine erhöhung des Renteneintrittsalters. Wenn in der Zukunft dank besserer Medizin alle älter werden, wäre es unlogisch, sie trotzdem mit 60 aus der Sterneflotte zu schmeißen, obwohl sie noch fit sind. Das kann sich zwischen Kirk und Picard ja geändert haben (vielleicht von 60 auf 80 oder so)--Bravomike 13:08, 11. Dez 2006 (UTC) Gegenargument: Bereits im späten 23 Jh. werden die Leute erheblich älter als heute. Beispielsweise wurde Pille auch min. 137. Na gut, er wurde erst im 24 Jh. so alt, aber trotzdem wunderts dann doch. Denn 2237 wurde Sulu geboren,2245 erst Chekov. Aber Sulu blieb Captain der Exelcisior, Chekov dagegen musste in Rente. Und warum? Weil er nicht Kommandant eines Schiffs war? Dann hätte Kirk auch nicht in Rente geschickt werden können. Nun gut, vielleicht wollte man einfach nur einen Punkt setzen unter die TOS-Crew und dachte nicht über solche Sachen Renteneintrittsalter bei Offizieren nach....--84.185.252.67 22:22, 13. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Wird irgendwas diesbezüglich in einer Canon-Quelle gesagt? Wenn nicht, dann sollten wir diese Spekulationen bitte lassen, da wir hier eine Enzyklopädie sind, vgl. Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist. 00:49, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) Immer locker bleiben, dies hier ist nur Diskussion, kein Artikel. Zugegeben, es gibt meines Wissens keine Canonquelle dafür und ja, es ist eine müßige Spekulation, aber ich habe eigentlich schon das Ganze ad acta gelegt. Trotzdem fand ich es schon eine merkwürdige Angelegenheit einige Offiziere mit etwa 50, andere mit 60 und wieder andere mit 74 noch nicht in Rente zu schicken. ::Was ist an Punkt 2 der ersten Sektion eigentlich so unverständlich? Müssen wir den nochmal extra hervorheben, dass ihn wirklich keiner mehr überliest? "'''Memory Alpha ist kein Diskussionsforum.' Wir sind nicht hier um zu plaudern oder Ideen auszutauschen, sondern nur um eine Enzyklopädie zu schreiben. Wenn du über Star Trek diskutieren möchtest, besuche die Seite eines Sponsoren, Subspace Comms Network."'' 16:22, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) Und was ist dann eigentlich Unter Diskussionsseite zu verstehen? Beförderungen Ich hätte da auch mal eine Frage. Da wir das Thema Picard´s Ruhestand schon hatten, wie siehts eigentlich mit seiner Beförderung aus wäre die nicht schon lange überfällig? Genauso die von Riker und allgemein scheint die ganze Führungscrew der 1701-D recht träge was die Beförderung und Versetzung angeht. :Also zunächst mal: Neue Beiträge werden traditionell unten angehängt, Beiträge mit ~~~~ signiert. :Dann: Wieso und weshalb Beförderungen ausbleiben zeigen die Episoden und Filme: * TNG ** Prüfungen (Picard lehnt Beförderung ab) ** Rikers Vater (Riker lehnt Beförderung ab) ** Angriffsziel Erde (Riker lehnt Beförderung ab) ** Radioaktiv (Troi legt eine Prüfung zur Beförderung ab) * DS9 ** Wandel des Herzens (Worf trifft eine falsche Entscheidung und wird deshalb wahrscheinlich nie zum Commander befördert) * Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen (Kirk rät Picard, solange es geht den Platz in der Mitte zu behalten, weil er dort am meisten bewegen kann.) :Viel Spaß beim Nachforschen, ansonsten möchte ich auch dich bitten, dich an unsere Regeln zu halten und keine "Laberthemen" zu starten und fortzusetzen - warum steht oben mit Angabe von Quellenlink und Zitat. Danke. :Diskussionsseiten dienen nicht zum Labern, sondern zur Diskussion von Fakten, die den Artikel direkt betreffen. Für sonstige Gespräche eignet sich die MediaWiki-Software nicht, da Bearbeitungskonflikte auftreten können. Sowas gehört in ein Forum. 02:25, 25. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Verkümmertheit? Was soll das bedeuten: Er ist nicht gut zu sprechen, "wenn Kinder auf der Brücke sind, da er wegen ihrer '''Verkümmertheit' nicht mit ihnen umgehen kann."???!?--Bravomike 12:29, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab keine Ahnung was das bedeuten soll. :Ich finde auch das der Stil nich wirklich der besste is (der gesamte Satz is irgendwie komisch).--Lt.Reed 12:35, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich versuchs mal umzuformulieren, dabei verlagere ich es auch glaich aus der chronologischen in die Charakter-Sektion--Bravomike 12:36, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Machen sie es so!--Lt.Reed 12:39, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::@Lt.Reed: bitte rücke deine Beiträge immer eine Ebene ein. ::Zum Satz: Picard fühlt sich immer Unwohl mit Kindern, da er nich richtig weiß, mit ihnen umzugehen. Dabei gehts um Wesley, als der das erste Mal auf der Brücke war. Da hat er es ''in Etwa so erklärt (ich glaube zu Deanna) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:41, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :@Roggan: No Problemo.--Lt.Reed 12:47, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Das war schon klar, ich dachte bloß mit "Verkümmertheit" wäre vielleicht "Unbekümmertheit" gemeint, und dann hätte ich es nicht verstanden--Bravomike 12:51, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Mal ne generelle Frage: Sollte nicht der gesamte Artikel sprachlich auf Vordermann gebracht werden? Hier es kommt mir so vor, als läge hier einiges im Argen... Ja, bei einigen Artikel gibt es da Probleme, was aber ganz natürlich ist, wenn ein und der selbe Text von verschiedenen Autoren bearbeitet wird. Wenn Du Dich berufen fühlst, da ein bisschen besseren Stil rein zu bringen, Sei mutig und mach nur!--Bravomike 16:35, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bild von Picard Könnte jemand eventuell ein aktuelles ("ST:NEM") (und ggf. ein 2364er-(1. Staffel-)) Bild von Picard (wie auf memory-alpha engl.) anstelle des "All-Good-Things"-Fotos reinstellen? Hab leider kein(e), die da passen würden, sonst würd ich's selbst machen. --Emissary77 16:52, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ist das ok? Ich finde irgendwie kein besseres, wenn einer eines hat, einfach drüberladen.--Bravomike 18:30, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Da sieht er so alt aus (hat jemand vielleicht so eins wie auf der engl. memory-alpha oder eins aus "Insurrection" oder "First Contact" (dann hätte man ihn wenigstens in "aktueller" Uniform)?).--Emissary77 18:55, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ok, hätte zwei Bilder zur Auswahl. Kann mir jemand (Bravomike?) mal eben schnell sagen (bevor ich erst die ganzen Richtlinien lesen muss), wo ich die für Euch/Dich hinterlegen (und wie darauf verlinken) kann, damit Ihr sie Euch ansehen könnt(et)? Danke!--Emissary77 19:07, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn ein Bild in der MA/en vorliegt, dann können wir doch einfach das nehmen, die sind zwar nicht in unserem bevorzugten Format, aber besser als nichts. Warum nehmen wir nicht einfach das, allerdings sitzt er da, ich fände ein fristehendes schon besser, aber wie gesagt, ich finde auch keins.--Bravomike 19:49, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das ist schon ganz cool (ist ja auch auf der MA/en). Ich hätte noch eins aus "Generations" - da leuchten seine Augen so zielsicher... (bei/mit google gefunden). --Emissary77 19:23, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) So, habe mal das oben erwähnte Picard-Bild aus "Generations" in die Dateiliste geladen. Kann man das wohl nehmen (+ eins aus 2364 (Season1) - wie in MA/en)? --Emissary77 17:48, 15. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Bild von Picard auf der Akademie Den Produzenten von Nemesis haben mit dem Bild von Picard ein Logikfeher begangen. Bild:Picard Kadett.JPG|Junger Picard mit Glatze Bild:Picard erstochen.jpg|Junger Picard mit Haaren Auf der Akademie hat Picard nach dem Bild aus Nemesis eine Glatze, während er als frisch beförderter Fähnrich Haare auf dem Kopf hat. Gut er kann sich die Haare in dieser Zeit in der Zeit nach wachsen gelassen haben. Das Probem an der ganzen Sache ist nur, als Boothby Picard wieder sieht, ist er entsetzt, dass Picard eine Glatze hat und fragt ihn wo er seine Haare gelassen hat. Aber Boothby müßte ja Picard aus seinen jungen Jahren mit Glatze gekannt haben und somit haben wir einen wiederspruch. --Klossi 15:33, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Tja. Da er, glaube ich, auch in mit Haaren gezeigt wird (bin mir nicht mehr sicher, mir war so, also ob Crusher ihn in einer Erinnerung mit Haaren sieht, aber das war glaube ich nach der Akademie oder garnicht real) hat er sich entweder den Kopf rasiert oder ein Toupe getragen--Bravomike 16:01, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nein auch da hatte Picard richtige Haare auf dem Kopf gehabt, aber es gab schon erste Anzeichen für seine zukünftige Glatze. --Klossi 16:15, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) "Schellak Syndrom" In Star Trek X wird gesagt Picard (und sein Klon) litten in der Kindheit an dem "Schellak Syndrom". Ich weiß nicht wie das geschrieben wird. Das wird nicht in dem Artikel erwähnt. Gibt es dazu einen memory alpha artikel? Oder existiert das Syndrom in wirklichkeit? Einen Wikipedia artikel? :Ah ich habs schon gefunden, es ist das Shalaft-Syndrom =) Das kann ja mal hier eingetragen werden studiert in Paris TNG 1x24 We'll always have Paris/Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit wird gesagt, Picard hätte in Paris studiert. Wie passt das? :Wird das wirklich gesagt? Ich finde in der Episode dazu nichts. Picard erinnert sich nur, dass Paul Manheim dort an der Universität gelehrt hat als Picard selbst auch in Paris war, des wird aber auch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass Picard ihn dabei nicht getroffen hat. Sein Parisaufenthalt lässt sich auch in die Mitte der 2340er datieren, da war er schon aus der Akademie raus.--Bravomike 08:11, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Geburtstag Ist es erwähnenswert, dass Jean-Luc Picard und Patrick Stewart beide an einem 13.Juli geboren sind? -- 11:36, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das passt genauso auch für Deanna Troi und Marina Sirtis, da kommt das Datum auch aus --Bravomike 12:37, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ausbaufähiger Artikel Ist denn der Artikel wirklich noch immer zwingend ausbaufähig? Falls dazu niemand eine Begründung nennen kann, sollte der (am 15.2.2008 eingestelltehttp://de.memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Jean-Luc_Picard&diff=prev&oldid=183641 und für Leser eigentlich störende) Hinweiskasten bitte mal langsam entfernt werden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --''Sporn A.'' – 09:41, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Stimmt, er sieht schon ganz gut aus. Alerdings sehe ich auf den ersten Blick, dass die letzten beiden Filme fehlen.--Bravomike 09:43, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Also im Vergleich zu anderen Artikeln fehlt doch noch einiges. --Klossi 09:47, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Zitate Auch wenn das nicht gerade besonders wichtig ist, aber "Energie!" oder "Auf den Schirm!" wird wohl jeder Sternenflottenkapitän im Laufe seiner Karriere hunderte Male sagen. Sollten Zitate nicht eher individuell sein und bestimmte Charakteristika einer Person betonen? Für mich klingen die genannten Zitate ehrlich gesagt eher wie eine "Es ist Standard, also drück ich mir da irgendwas aus dem Kopf"-Aktion. Nur so als Anregung für die, die bessere, tiefgründigere Zitate haben ;) --80.137.53.185 19:30, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Mit „wird wohl jeder Sternenflottenkapitän im Laufe seienr Karriere hunderte Male sagen“ werden wir hier nicht weit kommen. Es ist nunmal so, dass diese Begriffe von Picard vermehrt erwähnt wurden. Es kommt nicht von ungefähr, dass es als Zitat aufgeführt wird, daher sind diese Zitate durchaus individuell für Picard. Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass es eh nur Standard-Zitate sind, dann bitte ich dich, die entsprechenden canonischen Quellen zu nennen, welche die Individualität dieser Aussagen anzweifeln sollen. Denn mit Spekulationen im Sinne "das sagen eh alle" kommen wir hier wie gesagt nicht weiter, wir sollten solche Argumente schon mit konkreten Quellen belegen. --D47h0r Talk 19:44, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Tascha-Zitat Was stimmt denn?--Bravomike 12:29, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Captain Jean-Luc Picard… Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, Sie waren wie ein Vater zu mir. Aber ich hatte niemals einen, deshalb weiß ich nicht, wie das ist. Gäbe es die Möglichkeit einen auszusuchen, dann fiele die Wahl auf Sie. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass Sie stolz auf mich sind… Jean-Luc… Sie haben den Mut und das Herz eines Entdeckers und die Seele eines Poeten. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:18, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke für die Bestätigung. Das alte Zitat stand so lange unangefochten auf der Seite, und dann kommt eine IP und ändert das, noch dazu in eine Formulierung, die verdächtig nach der Originalfassung klingt, da wird man schon skeptisch…--Bravomike 14:18, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) 2355 - 2364 Gibt es eigentlich irgendwelche (möglichst kanonische) Informationen, was Picard in der Zeit zwischen der Aufgabe der Stargazer und der Übernahme der Enterprise gemacht hat? --01:12, 5. Jun. 2017 (UTC) : Nope. Die Serie schweigt sich über diesen Zeitraum beharrlich aus. : Der Roman The Buried Age von Christopher L. Bennett versucht sich etwas in diesem Territorium. Aber wie du schon sagtest ist dies nicht kanon. Und auch nie auf Deutsch erschienen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:02, 5. Jun. 2017 (UTC)